


Tu aroma

by CuervoRojo



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lesbian Lena Luthor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22618918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuervoRojo/pseuds/CuervoRojo
Summary: Un aroma en particular provoca que Lena Luthor se diera cuenta de una verdad oculta por años: Kara Zor-El Danvers era una Alfa ¿Qué ocurrirá en base a ese hecho? Fanfic dedicado con cariño a La Cazadora
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Tu aroma

**Author's Note:**

> Fic dedicado a Diana. Espero que te guste y disfrutes la lectura =D

¿Cuándo empezó a sentir eso por su mejor amiga? No sabía responder aquella pregunta con total certeza ¿Fue cuando la vio por primera vez? ¿Cuando empezó a conocerla? Muchos factores causaban dudas acerca del tiempo en el que la dejó de ver con ojos inocentes.

Primero, debía felicitar la insistencia de la reportera. Ella no había venido a hacerse amigos en Ciudad Nacional, pero logró romper esa barrera y que ella misma quebrantara una de sus reglas de oro. Luego le siguió su forma de ser, tan radiante como el sol y tan cálida como la brisa veraniega. Por último, su mayor secreto. Tardó años en decírselo, estuvo enojada con ella pero luego de aceptar los hechos terminó por perdonarla. Le costó, no iba a negarlo, pero tras la insistencia de Kara por ser perdonada, acompañada por regalos de todas partes del mundo, hicieron que el corazón de Lena se ablandara, admitiendo que ella también extrañaba a su tonta amiga.

Tras conocer todo ello, su amistad con la kriptoniana se hizo más estrecha, llegando al punto que tanto en su penthouse como en el departamento de ella había pertenencias de la otra: cepillos de dientes, muda de ropa entre otras cosas. Eso era conveniente para ambas ya que, generalmente, los fines de semana quedaban en ver una película y ponerse al tanto de sus vidas, lo cual siempre terminaban por hacer una pijamada.

Lo que no se imaginaba Lena era que, con el transcurso de las semanas, iba a desarrollar un sentimiento cada vez más profundo por Kara. Ella culpaba a su mejor amiga; siempre se asomaba en medio de su patrulla para asegurarse de que comiera algo, o simplemente para saludar y ver cómo estaba. Aquellos gestos, los cuales parecían ser diminutos, causaban en Lena un gran tumulto en su interior.

Tal fue su revolución interna que empezó a añorar la compañía de la kriptoniana. Cada vez que regresaba a su penthouse y se acostaba, sentía que sus sábanas estaban frías sin la presencia de ella, causando que le costara dormir en más de una ocasión. Sentía que le faltaba algo. Incluso en un intento desesperado, buscó una de las blusas de Kara que había olvidado allí y la puso sobre su almohada. Al sentir el aroma de ella, sintió un cosquilleo y sin poder evitarlo, hundió su nariz en aquella prenda.

En todos estos años que conocía a Kara, no se vio afectada por su celo. Todos sabían que la más joven de los Luthor era una Omega, pero eso no le impedía manejar una compañía y llevarla para el bien. Lo único malo que poseía era “aquella” época. En esos días, se encerraba en su penthouse teniendo a Kara como única compañía. Ella era la que le traía todo lo que necesitaba: supresores, alimentos e incluso la mimaba trayendo todo lo que a Lena se le antojaba. Por eso mismo, ella creyó que era una beta.

O al menos eso era hasta ahora.

Teniendo su nariz hundida en la camisa de su mejor amiga, pudo distinguir un aroma único. Era atrapante, intoxicante, provocaba que quisiera sentirlo más y más hasta poder poseerlo en su piel. Sus instintos empezaban a despertar, dándose cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, Kara Zor-El Danvers no era una beta, sino una alfa; segundo, lo cual ya estaba sospechando desde hacía un tiempo, se había enamorado de ella.

Su cuerpo empezaba a sentirse caliente. No podía creer que, con apenas un poco de su verdadero aroma, causara toda una revolución dentro del cuerpo de Lena. Jamás en la vida le había pasado algo parecido, y eso que se había cruzado con varios Alfas.

Necesitaba a Kara. Quería a Kara. Deseaba a Kara.

Una parte de ella quería apartarse de su almohada, entrar en razón, reprocharse a sí misma por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero su instinto era más fuerte que ella. Por más que quisiera, su rostro no se despegaba de la camisa de la kriptoniana, era un imán del cual ella no podía escapar.

—Kara… —Su voz salió en un tono gutural, ya no pudiendo soportarlo más.

Sin dejar de olfatear esa prenda, sus manos empezaron a hacer lo que podían en ella: recorría su cuerpo, con los ojos cerrados e imaginando que no era quien se tocaba, sino su mejor amiga. Aquel pensamiento junto al aroma que la rodeaba hizo que su excitación subiera en menos de lo que se esperaba.

Sus sentidos se nublaban más y más. Sus instintos prevalecían y provocaban que empezara a desvestirse de forma torpe. No podía aguantarlo, necesitaba calmar su deseo de una forma u otra.

Susurrando nuevamente el nombre de la kriptoniana en un tono que detonaba erotismo puro, comenzó a colocarse boca abajo, apenas sosteniéndose con sus piernas y tanto su mano izquierda como su mano derecha comenzaron a cobrar vida propia: mientras se masajeaba el seno izquierdo, presionándose apenas mientras se imaginaba a Kara pellizcándole con sus dientes, empezó a introducir dos dedos en su interior, curvándolos apenas mientras creía que era su mejor amiga que lo hacía.

Los gemidos no se hicieron esperar. Lena cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras empezaba a moverse. Aquellos movimientos que se provocaba junto a su imaginación vívida causaban que no pudiera controlarse. Sus embestidas eran incesantes, estaba sedienta de más. Su cuerpo empezaba a cubrirse con una fina capa de sudor.

Sin poder controlarlo, empezó a morder la almohada, anhelando que fuera el cuello de Kara. La deseaba tanto que quería hacerla suya una y otra vez.

Mientras aceleraba el paso, imaginaba con lujo de detalle todas las veces que ella la visitó tanto en la oficina de L-Corp como en CatCo. La sonrisa de la kriptoniana siempre lograba robarle un latido, al igual que su risa y las ocurrencias que ella tenía. No le importaba si era Alfa, Beta u Omega, la amaba solo por ser Kara.

Con un grito de placer, alcanzó el orgasmo que tanto anhelaba esa noche. Desplomándose en su cama, su respiración era irregular y sentía el cuerpo pesado. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados por unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que su cuerpo tenía otros planes: gracias a las feromonas que desprendía la camisa de Kara, Lena entró en un celo inducido.

Antes de perder la cordura de vuelta, agarró el celular y mandó un mensaje a Jess notificando que se tomaría un par de días libres.

(…)

No pasó ni un día que empezó ese celo que ya tenía varias llamadas perdidas de Kara. No quería notificarle acerca de ese evento porque, conociéndose a ella misma, iba a terminar por abalanzarse sobre su mejor amiga y eso era lo último que quería. Una parte quería arruinar su amistad, ser su novia; otra parte, sin embargo, no quería perderla, la quería tanto que no se imaginaba una vida sin ella.

Estando en su cuarto y habiendo hecho un nido con todas las prendas que Kara había dejado en su habitación (y un par que ella había “tomado prestado" sin el consentimiento de la kriptoniana), estaba acurrucada en posición fetal hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba el timbre de su penthouse. Le era extraño, porque nadie tenía el permiso de ir a verla, y su guardia no dejaba pasar a ningún desconocido, salvo…

El timbre era ensordecedor. Parecía que, quien lo estaba tocando, estaba desesperado. Así fue por diez minutos. Cuando cesó, Lena pudo relajarse unos pocos segundos hasta que recordó algo que le dejó helada.

Si la persona que insistía era Kara, estaba frita. Después de todo, el mes pasado, le dio una copia de llaves de su penthouse por si le ocurría algo.

—¿Lena? –Escuchó que llamaban desde el comedor —¿Estás aquí? Traté de comunicarme contigo mediante Jess, y me ha dicho que tomaste varios días libres.

Aún acurrucada en su nido, empezó a percibir que el aroma de Kara se hacía más y más fuerte. Su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar al instante y eso empezaba a incomodarle.

—¿Lena? —Su voz sonaba más fuerte, dando indicios de que se estaba acercando al cuarto donde estaba.

Los pasos de la kriptoniana empezaban a oírse. Avanzaban de forma dubitativa hasta alcanzar la entrada de su “refugio”.

—Lena… —Escuchó un susurro agonizante detrás de la puerta, junto al sonido de algo apoyarse en la madera.

La CEO se mordió el interior de su mejilla. El aroma hacía que sus instintos quisieran tomar el control de ella, pero hizo todo lo posible para mantenerlos a raya.

—Kara… —Respondió lo suficientemente fuerte como para que la escuchara. —Lo siento. No estoy en condiciones para recibir visitas.

Ante eso, Kara no respondió. Eso la dejó intrigada, por lo que alzando un poco la voz preguntó.

—¿Kara?

En respuesta, escuchó un gruñido del otro lado de la puerta.

—Lo siento, Lena. —Su voz sonaba débil, como si luchara contra algo —Debí decírtelo antes. Yo… soy un Alfa. Pero… como kriptoniana tengo resistencia a… las feromonas de los Omega. —Otro gruñido se hizo presente —Pero hoy… perdí mis poderes y con ello… mi resistencia.

Eso hizo que el Omega interno de Lena saliera a flote y dejara en libertad sus feromonas. La reacción de Kara fue soltar otro gruñido agonizante.

—Lena… no quiero hacerte esto. —Comentó en tono suplicante —No quiero que lo hagas por instinto. Quiero…

—Entra. —Ordenó Lena.

—Pero-

—Solo hazlo. —Su tono de voz sonó firme.

Tras unos segundos, los cuales Lena los sintió eternos, la puerta empezó a abrirse dando lugar a la presencia de la kriptoniana. Llevaba su vestimenta de reportera, con lentes incluidos pero se podía ver que había un bulto entre sus piernas. Al ver eso, la CEO relamió sus labios con deseo.

—Lena… —Kara tragó en seco cuando se percató de qué estaba hecho exactamente su nido.

En todos sus celos, ella había hecho eso solo con sus prendas pero esa vez era diferente: usaba las prendas de Kara.

Sentándose en su nido, hizo un ademán para que se acercara. La kriptoniana lo hizo con cuidado, a lo que Lena comenzó a hablar.

—Kara Zor-El Danvers. Te quiero a ti.

—Pero-

—Sin peros. —Interrumpió —No me importa si eres Alfa, Beta u Omega. Solo te quiero a ti.

Tras escuchar eso, la reportera tragó en seco. Dio un par de pasos más hasta estar casi dentro del nido.

—… ¿Es en serio? —Preguntó en un hilo de voz.

—Sí. —Respondió con firmeza.

Poco a poco, Kara comenzó a agacharse y a estar a la altura de Lena. Mirándose fijamente y notando que no hacía falta nada más, sus rostros se acercaron hasta que sus labios se unieron.

Apenas hubo ese roce, ya no hubo vuelta atrás. El beso de buenas a primera detonaba el deseo que ambas se tenían. Sus lenguas rozaron entre sí y exploraban a gusto. Poco a poco, Lena se acostó en el nido teniendo a Kara encima de ella.

El aroma de Lena enloquecía a la reportera. Sus manos comenzaban a recorrer los costados de la CEO, mientras que la Omega empezaba a masajear el bulto que poseía ella por sobre sus pantalones causando que Kara comenzara a ejercer un poco de presión sobre su mano.

El beso se deshizo, solo para dar espacio a varios besos húmedos por sobre el cuello de Lena a la vez que ella introducía su mano para poder masajear mejor el largo del glande. Ambas estaban ansiosas y deseosas de la otra, pero a la vez querían expresar lo que no podían con palabras el afecto que se tenían.

Aferrándose a la espalda de Kara, la Luthor comenzó a despeinarle el cabello, detallando con la yema de sus dedos la suavidad de la Alfa. Quería transmitirle seguridad y que no solo la quería por su celo.

La kriptoniana, como pudo, comenzó a quitarse los pantalones dejando ver con lujo de detalle su anatomía de Alfa.

—Lena… —Susurró contra su cuello embriagandose con su aroma —¿Puedo…?

La respuesta de la aludida fue un leve sonido con su garganta. No confiaba en su voz, la deseaba tanto que si abría su boca iba a dejar salir balbuceos incoherentes.

Captando esa señal, Kara se deshizo del único obstáculo que la separaba de aquella unión deseada, y entró con delicadeza. Sentirse abrazada por ella en todo aspecto hizo que su lado Alfa entrara en frenesí: soltando apenas un gruñido, empezó a moverse a un compás a la par de sus propios latidos.

Lena, en cambio, se sentía derretir con cada segundo que pasaba. Mientras sentía a Kara en su interior, las manos de la kriptoniana se aferraban a ella sin lastimarla. En aquel acto sexual, en todo segundo ella sentía que era mucho más, que estaban haciendo el amor.

Abrazándola, como pudo le acercó el rostro de la contraria a su cuello. En un hilo de voz que luego desataría una ola de gemidos, le susurró.

—Kara… deseo ser solo tuya.

Aquella frase hizo que toda posible duda de la reportera se fuera por el garete. Lamiendo una y otra vez sobre el pulso de Lena, terminó por morderla. Eso causó que terminara de sucumbir por completo en su lado más primitivo. 

Entre vaivenes y caricias, ambas a su paso comenzaron a alcanzar el pico más alto del placer casi al unísono. Jadeantes pero deseosas de más, Kara aprovechó en su momento de cordura para hablar.

—Lena, yo… —Tragando en seco mientras la abraza, empezó a removerse un poco aún estando dentro —No quería sucumbir a mi lado más salvaje pero… quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado. Desde el día en que te vi por primera vez junto a Kal-El, algo en mí me decía que eras con quien estaba destinada a estar. Y tras estos años, supe que no quería a nadie a mi lado, solo tú. 

Tras escuchar todo eso y comenzando a acariciar la mejilla de la kriptoniana, plantó un suave beso en su mentón y susurró. 

—No sé en qué momento me enamoré de ti, pero solo sé que ahora quiero estar en tus brazos por siempre. No me importa quién seas, para mí solo eres Kara.  
Tras eso, ambas acercaron sus rostros y comenzaron a besarse. Primero de forma suave, luego de forma pasional.

Antes de perder el control otra vez, Lena se separa y susurra.

—Debería crear una habitación que emule la luz del sol rojo.

Tras un jadeo por la idea sugerida por su ahora pareja, sonrió dando un pequeño empujón con sus caderas.

—Estaré ansiosa por probarla.


End file.
